


Spell

by BerryShiara



Series: To Skotádi Drabbles [3]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Asari - Freeform, Beach Day, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerryShiara/pseuds/BerryShiara
Summary: A day at the beach. These pop up every now and then as the family has beach access from the T'soni estate. A private stretch of land that they can unwind and relax from their endless training and hard work.A few of our cast watch Aella play with Elektra, and talk about what it means now and for the ladies futures.
Relationships: Dido/Amaltheia, Elektra/Aella
Series: To Skotádi Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1187961
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Spell

Dido stuck the umbrella into the sand and adjusted it so that it sheltered Theia. Her partner laying out the beach mat and blanket. A slender form raced past, skating just above the sands in a flash of blue, a laughter of such freedom making Dido turn.

Elektra was being pursued by Aella, as they lunged across the green sands. Flicking glittering shards of sea glass in every direction that caused Callidora to raise a brief Aegis to protect their elder healer.

“You aren’t going to play with them?” Amaltheia asked, grateful for the asist.

The bejeweled Asari snorted and shook her head. “Wouldn’t that be akin to chasing after the wind?”

Dido raised a brow ridge. “Would it?”

The young woman shrugged mostly nude shoulders. “We can’t all be bespelled… can we?”

Dido’s expression softened into a smile as she turned dark eyes to see Elektra expertly dodging her determined guardian.

“I don’t know.” Dido said feeling more than a little nostalgic all of a sudden. “I am pretty smitten. You my love?”

“Totally under her spell.” Theia answered as she put a hand up to her brow and watched the tireless duo now on the far side of the beach. Aella was picking up lume sized balls of sand and flinging them at their fleet footed god-daughter.

Little Philea had joined them, her tiny body hoisted up by her human sister and tossed over a shoulder as she dodged another lunge by Aella.

“Goddess bless.” Thea murmured. Her attention shifted from the blessed sounds of their joy to Callidora. She was younger than Aella by quite a few years, but not at all beyond the realm of being someone who might interest their firebird.

In Calladora, Dido could see a lot of their lost Guardian and friend. Hyldryn had seen in Aella a potential for Elektra greater than herself. She had also come a bit later to the proverbial party. Only being inducted with the other members of To Skotadi after the age of five. But none of them had been told not to interfere with Aella and Elektra’s growing relationship.

“Not affected at all hmm?” Dido asked as she settled down on the beach mat beside Theia.

Callidora looked down to the comfortable couple and shook her head, flashing a smirk. “I know what you are doing.”

“Do you?” Dido asked.

“Are we doing something?” Theia asked as she looked to her partner.

“It is not a well kept secret that Aella has been chosen to be an equal to Elektra, but I am more than happy to be her guardian and friend. She will grow quickly soon, the more of us who can be her confidant and guide, the less she will feel pressed, and pushed. Let her hold on to this innocence at least…” Callidora watched them as they turned back down the beach, headed right for them. Her smile of affection brightening blue eyes.

Dido gave a tip of her head to the jeweled Asari who once again brought up her Aegis to deflect the wave of sand that had been thrown their way on the couples next pass. 

As promised she let them play, as seemed to Dido’s surprise, all of their teammates did today.

**Author's Note:**

> Time Frames:  
> Inescapable Honor is the name of my entire saga, but it also is a time frame encompassing Amelie and Tasoula's meeting, and their life until Amelie's death.
> 
> Then To Skotadi is the time frame from after Amelie's death to just after the reaper war. It is the time that Elektra grows, trains, and becomes a woman.
> 
> A New Dawn is the time frame after the war and onward. I do not yet know if it will span further beyond that, but these are the three time frames as I now know them.


End file.
